


Hunger

by caydelaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydelaura/pseuds/caydelaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the prompt "Hunger" of the Dean/Benny Week on Tumblr. (Yes, I am aware of how lame this title is and feel remotely repentant.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Hunger" of the Dean/Benny Week on Tumblr. (Yes, I am aware of how lame this title is and feel remotely repentant.)

Dean wants to sink his teeth into this. He is aware of the irony of it all, but the thing is, every time he sees Benny now, now that they are back from the dead? He wants to sink his teeth into this. Wants to mark Benny as his and anchor himself to him. Anchor both of them to this world outside of Purgatory, a world not nearly as stable as Purgatory was. 

He tells Benny that the first night, curled up on a cheap motel bed, and Benny laughs, long and deep. That's a sound Dean's never heard and never thought about before, and now he wants to wrap it up and keep it, make it his own.


End file.
